Proven Wrong
by Easternbluebird
Summary: When thrown into the Ghost Zone With a powerless Danny Phantom, Maddie must find her way back to the portal. As she goes along most of her theories about ghosts are proven wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**YAY FIRST DP FANFIC EVER! Ok so the name really sucks... But I couldn't think of anything else. I absulutely love reaveling fics but hate it when it is like, "OH I am Danny Phantom" "We love you and are not surprised that you are Danny Phantom even though we are" I also don't like "Oh I am Danny Phantom" "WE HATE YOU AND WE ARE NOT EVEN GOING TO HAVE A MOMENT OF SHOCK THAT YOU ARE OUR SON! LET US DISCECT YOU NOW". Not that I ate when they start discecting him, I just don't think it is the most in character but it works out for some fics. anyway I have eased Maddie into knowing that Danny Phantom is her son throughout quite a few chapters. Oneshot revealing fics hardly seem real unless they are pretty long.**

**I hope I did an okay job at portraying Maddie and Danny and their relationship. But I do have to warn you it gets kind of fluffy with the parental bonding at some points. And this is NOT an action fic. They probably should have been attacked more in this entire story but maybe I will have another battle at the end. I am not completely finished though I am almost done with the story.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom :( much sadness**

I walked down the streets with my Fenton mini-portal in hand. Sure I was getting weird stares but I didn't care. I only had one thing on my mind, and that was ghosts.

The ghost finder on my belt started beeping and said in the same calm voice as always, "Two ghost up ahead."

There I saw them. Of course the Ghost brat, Danny Phantom, was there fighting another ghost. After months of watching him, I have seen that he is not like any other ghost. That is why he is such an enigma. I ran towards the Ghost boy and the green Mohawk ghost. They seemed to be taking their frequent break of witty banter at the time.

"Give it up Skulker, No matter how many times you try to hurt me, you always end up in here," the ghost boy pointed to the stolen Fenton thermos as he smiled cockily.

"It is you who should give up Ghost child," the ghost whose name was apparently Skulker smiled viciously, "Your head will make a nice trophy in room."

"Uh… Ew…"Phantom said as he started charging up an ectoblast , "I think I'll pass thanks." The ghost boy released the blast and it went flying towards the other ghost's armor. Skulkers arm was blasted into bits on impact. Then Phantom hit the ghost square in the jaw, causing his head to fly off a few feet from me. I hid in a nearby bush waiting for phantom to come close so I could have a clear shot.

"Not so high and mighty without your armor, are you Skulker?" Phantom smirked as he took the small green blob out of the head and sucked it into the thermos. I jumped out of the bushes and put the miniportal up to Phantom's head. He froze as hear the soft whine of a charging up weapon.

"Have fun in the ectoplasmic wasteland you call home, you specter," I said as I pulled the trigger.

Instead of the weapon shooting out a mini ghost portal however, the gun started vibrating. It exploded into a thousand pieces shooting ectoplasm out everywhere. The mini-portal that weapon was supposed to drag Phantom in pulled me as well. I had the insane feeling of being flushed down a toilet and was seeing nothing but green swirls for what felt like hours.

Then all of the sudden I hit solid ground. I instantly tried to get up but that was a bad Idea. Falling back on my but, I could see nothing but stars for a few minutes. When I could finally see again I took in my surroundings. Instead of a blue sunny sky with white clouds, there was a green globby atmosphere. Phantom was sitting next to me, in the same dizzy condition I was in.

"Where are we?" I tried to say in a commanding tone, but it ended more like a cracked whisper.

"We are in the ghost zone," Phantom said miserably, "What was that you shot at me?"

"Like it? It's my newly improved Fenton miniportal," I sneered.

"Oh? So it was supposed to explode and take you with me into the ghost zone?" Phantom said sarcastically.

I glared at the Ghost Boy, "No, there are still a few bugs but by the time they are done, they won't die like the old ones did."

"So that is what happened to that weapon. I haven't seen it since the public enemy #1 day," I heard Phantom mumble under his breath.

"I don't know about you, but I think exploding into a million pieces is categorized as 'dying'" Phantom said louder. I was so angry at him that I didn't notice he was playfully teasing me.

I glared at him again, "Get me out of this place boy, and I will show you mercy."

Phantom smiled and took my hand, "Hope you aren't afraid of heights."

The ghost boy then jumped into the air but gravity stayed in command and he fell down like a rock, bringing me down as well. He frowned as he helped me back up.

"Wow a whole two feet off the ground, I am feeling lightheaded," I said sarcastically.

Phantom continued to frown, "I can't seem to get off the ground. That blast must have messed with my powers."

"Well what are we going to do now?" I yelled at him, "Just walk all the way back to my portal?"

"No. That is too far away. It'll take weeks to get there without flying," Mumbled Phantom, "I think we should go to Frostbite; He has something that could bring us to the portal in no time. It will still take a couple days to get there."

I sighed as I followed the ghost boy. This was going to be a long trip.

**So how was the first chapter. I honestly don't like this chapter as much as other chapters so give the story a chance. Especially if you love parental bonding :) And I want reviews! It might make me post faster if I get more reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG YOU GUYS REVIEWED! I FEEL SO SPECIAL! Thanks to all who reviewed. I don't write those long lists of people like some people do though becuase I feel like I am being decieved on how long the chapter is. It angers me even if I am on the list. So Insert list of all my reviewers and say thank you :) okay moving on to my next point: I have already written all of the story except the ending. So I can't really take everyone's suggestions since almost everything is already written. But after seeing it up, I have decided that the original version of chapter 2 should take place later in the story and that I should write another chapter of Maddie not trusting Danny. So for the reviewers that i told that chapter 2 will be fluffy, I changed it and probably chapter three is where the fluff will begin.**

**And Zii Raevyn, I wrote the part about Dora before I saw your review, and I am not putting sesame street in my story becuase this is a family fic, not a humor (though that is a funny and cool idea it doesn't fit for my story). I would tell you this via PM or something like that but you don't have a Fanfiction account -_- **

**Moving on! A small !SPOILER ALERT! to ask my reviewers how it should end (I will keep it as vague as posible) Ok Maddie knows that Danny I half ghost (I don't know if she knows if it is her son or not. It is your choice) Now they are about to start heading home and that is where my creativity stops and i start staring at a blank screen for a half an hour before giving up. I need an epic ending with a little bit of action. I was thinking something to do with Vlad. If you would review some ideas and inspiration I would love it and most definetely give you credit for the ending**

**Now that I have wasted about two to four inches of space in my story I shall say I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! boohoo :'( such a sadness...**

We started walking down the long and narrow path. Honestly, I have never been in the ghost zone. When Jack made the specter speeder, I told him not to go into the ghost zone because I didn't think there would be atmosphere in the ghost zone. Obviously I was prove wrong (**A/N Oh look the name of my story!)** since I was in the ghost zone and breathing fine.

There were purple doors everywhere, most likely lairs, that contrasted with the green sky. Some Lairs were not behind doors but were large Islands floating in midair. Ghosts of all shapes and sizes floated above our heads. Many of them looked down at us. I was ready to take out my guns to start fighting them off. I was sure that all of them would attack us since ghosts were hostile to humans all the time. But none of them moved to assault us, they just continued to look at us with confused glances and flew away.

I was itching to ask why they wouldn't attack us to my companion but remembered that he was one of them. Then with a start I realized I was so busy looking and gaping at everything around me that I completely forgot to keep an eye on the closest danger nearby. I turned around to Phantom, berating myself for letting the ghost walk behind me for so long. I expected him to be just about to make a move to kill me, but instead, I found the ghost boy zoned out looking around like I was just a few seconds ago. My sudden movement brought him out of his trance. He looked at me with those big unnatural green eyes.

"What?" He asked innocently, which I was sure was fake. I knew he was just trying to get me when my guard was down. Of course if he was why didn't he get me before?

"I don't feel comfortable with you behind me Ghost," I glared at him as I pushed my thoughts to the back of my head. He just continued to look at me.

"Okay," he moved next to me then, attempting to ease the tension he said, "So… How are you?"

"I don't want to small talk to a ghost," I snapped.

"Okay, okay," he said putting his hands up, "Just wanted to try to make conversation, don't bite my head off."

An awkward silence surrounded us as we continued to walk. The only noises heard were the ghosts above us chatting quietly to each other and the soft crunch of gravel underneath our feet. I wanted to just ditch the ghost boy, but I didn't know where we were going. Instead of letting the stupid ghost brat make me mad though, I thought of the experiments I would test on him when he got me home. Sure I said I would show him mercy if he helped me, but I never said I wouldn't capture and experiment on him. He is probably thinking of some way to trap me once he gets his freaky ghost powers back. The thought of Phantom being completely vulnerable when I got back home made me giddy. Catching the Ghost boy is like catching fog with your bare hands.

A ghost right in front of the path in front of us made me snap out of my thoughts. I mentally groaned as realized that I left myself unguarded to the ghost boy and the ghosts above me again. Good thing the boy was harmless at the moment, or else I could have gotten really hurt. The ghost in front of us looked like she was from the middle ages. She had long blonde hair twisted into a braid and wore a long ornate dress. The most interesting part of her outfit was her necklace. The chain looked to be, and probably was, golden with an interesting looking dragon eye crystal. The girl had a green complexion and red eyes.

The ghost greeted, "Hello Sir Phantom What are you and your-," I could see from my peripheral vision that Phantom made the gesture of sliding his index finger across his neck.

"And one of your town's people doing here," The ghost corrected herself. I wondered what she was going to say.

"Dora this is Maddie, one of the ghost hunters in my town. One of her inventions broke and got us stuck in the ghost zone," Phantom said while gesturing to me, "The machine made me lose my powers so we have to walk."

"Oh well I would be happy to bring you two back to your portal, Sir Phantom," Dora said and smiled

I said haughtily, "First of all it is _my _portal not _Phantom's_ portal. And second, I don't want the help of some stinking ghost."

Dora hissed as her eyes narrowed, her pupils turned to slits and the necklace she was wearing flashed. She started to grow to the size of a house and scales formed on her. I started to pull one of my guns out to shoot the newly formed dragon, but phantom quickly ripped it away from my hands.

"Enough," Phantom yelled before I could shout an insult and pull out another gun. He turned to the dragon ghost.

"Dora I am sorry that Maddie insulted you. She still doesn't trust ghosts because she thinks they are all out to get her," phantom said calmly. Dora nodded and smiled to him. She glared at me then flew away. Phantom then turned to me. I could see that he was dabating on yelling at me. I wondered why he is hesitant to yell.

"Maddie, can't you see that not all ghosts are evil," He pleaded with me.

"And what would make me believe that," I huffed and started walking. Phantom sighed and walked with me.

"Well what would make you believe that we are all bad?" Phantom asked.

"You all try to ruin my town," I yelled at him.

"How many ghosts do you see flying above your head?" He asked, raising his voice with me, "How many ghosts attack the town. All the same ghosts attack. The rest just want to live in peace."

I stopped in my tracks. Phantom was right. I was wrong. I have only seen a few dozen of the same ghosts many times. Today I was seeing a different ghost every time I looked up. But I could never admit my thoughts to the ghost, so I just continued walking

**How was the chapter? Did it rock? Did it suck? Sorry there is not that much action... I personally love reading action novels but I stink at writing and drawing them. And what about the characters? Were they always in character or did they go OOC? I probably don't have to tell you guys this since you are so nice and actually review but still REVIEW PLEASE! It make me feel better about what I write :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so this is my original second chapter. My original plan was to have the beginning of their journey in just a summary that is the first two paragraphs of this chapter, but decided then the transition from Maddie hating ghosts to Maddie unsure about ghost would happen way too fast. I still think it might be too fast but I want to get on with the story. Thanks for the reviews! I have a plan for the ending finally. Thanks to Alex Leep, I have a perfect ending, now I just need to write it**

"Can we stop, Ghost. We have been walking for hours," I complained to the ghost as we continued to walk in the seemingly endless ghost zone.

Night has long since came. To my surprise, the ghost zone's sky of green turns darker when it is night time. Many things I had assumed about ghosts and the ghost zone were proven wrong **(A/N He he… I wrote that part before I had made a name for my story and wrote it in the previous chapter)** on my walk with Phantom. The ghosts that flew around me did not attack as expected if they saw an injured ghost and a seemingly harmless human on the ground. One ghost that looked like a princess came down to Phantom and I and actually asked if we wanted help. I was sure that the ghost would attack me if I let her guard down so I insulted her and said no. After the ghost left, I wished I would have taken it up on its offer because the ghost did not attack when it got mad at me. I think that was partly due to Phantom's intervention. I was beginning to doubt if all ghosts were evil especially Danny Phantom.

He was the most confusing thing about this trip. I have always known the ghost boy was a mystery, but there were a few things I was sure about.. I thought he would find any opening to attack, but sometimes, during the walk, I had accidently let my guard down, but he had never taken the opportunity to attack. I thought I knew he was a cocky self-absorbed ghost who had an obsession with fighting. However, when the dragon ghost was angry all he did was try to stop the fight sincerely. He seemed slightly more relaxed with me then I would have thought as well. Phantom had actually tried to make conversations a few times, but they were shot down by me. He also seemed considerate for my comfort, having us stop to take breaks before I had to swallow my pride and ask for one.

"There is a place we can stay if we walk a little farther," Phantom smiled which reminded me of another person's smile. That was another thing about Danny Phantom that confused me. His mannerisms reminded me of someone, but I could quite place who. He had a familiar air and he actually acted like he knew me more than he should.

After walking for another few minutes, Phantom stopped at a door. This door was not exactly like the others. Each door was made of purple wood and had a small personal touch that showed whose lair it was. This door, however, had no personal touch. It was simply a purple door.

"Whose Lair is this? Yours?" I asked as Phantom opened the door.

"No this is a door to a ghost who has passed on," Phantom said to me while we walked into the living room of the lair, "Many of these doors are then given to new ghosts, but a few stay ownerless so they can fit the needs of travelers."

The first room of the lair was a small living room. There was a T.V., a sofa, and a small book shelf. The two rooms I went into were bedrooms. They had bathrooms attached to them and closets with clothes. The last room in the Lair surprised me the most. It was a simple kitchen with food stocked in the refrigerator, freezer, and pantry. There was a small counter with two chairs to sit and eat.

"The Lair knows what we need to survive," Phantom answered my unasked question, "Go take a shower. You look like you need one."

I looked down at myself. My HAZMAT suit had cuts all over it from the fall into the ghost zone. There was mud and a little bit of blood coating me and my suit and I was too afraid to even look at a mirror at my hair and face. I complied with the ghost's request and picked a bathroom. I took a long much needed shower as I thought of the past events from today. I hoped I wasn't walking into a trap that the ghost boy made. The thing is, if he wanted to make a trap he would have done it by now. I realized with a start that the ghost never gave me my gun back. So he was armed to seriously injure me and yet he still didn't. This stupid ghost kid confused me so much. I wish I could make sense to all that I know about the ghost.

I sighed as I hopped out of the shower, put some clothes on, and blow-dried my hair. My stomach grumbled, I hadn't eaten since breakfast, and I decided I would make good use of that kitchen. When I came in I saw that Phantom had already beaten me to it. He stood at the counter making a few simple peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. It looks like he took a shower as well since his hair was wet and he was wearing a black shirt with jeans **(A/N I have no Idea why, but I enjoy taking characters out of their normal outfits. I you don't, then just imagine him in his normal jumpsuit)**.

Phantom noticed I was in the room and smiled to me, "Hello. I thought you might be hungry after walking all day and skipping lunch."

Looking at him smiling and talking casually made me realize how young the boy was. He couldn't have been much older than my son. I became conscious of the fact that Phantom would have actually had a life before being a ghost. I wondered what his family was like, did they die with him? How did he die? These are questions I never thought about a ghost. Sure I knew they had a life before being a ghost, but I never thought of it. If ghosts were just like normal humans before death, then why would they automatically be evil once they died? I realized how stupid my theories of all ghosts being evil were.

"So how old are you?" I asked Phantom.

"15," the boy replied looking at me suspiciously, "Why could it help you in some sort of experiment or something?"

I shrugged, "No, it's just this is the first time I ever wondered how old you are."

He is the same age as my son. Although I am not sure if that is how old his was when he was alive or how old he actually is, that was still pretty young. He probably just started his freshman year when he died. I was itching to ask all my other questions, but from the reaction I got from just asking his age, I was weary to ask the harder ones. He gave me two sandwiches and sat down to start eating his own.

"How come you are eating food as well," my curiosity sparked.

"Well," he said nervously, "I am kind of a special ghost. I need to eat."

"Really?" I asked my scientific mind's interest peaked, "How come you are a special ghost?"

He shifted nervously, "Well it is kind of about my death and I don't really wanna talk about it."

I nodded and we continued to eat, chatting every once in a while. After dinner, we both went to our separate rooms. While getting ready for bed, I thought about what happened today. What was wrong with my weapon? It was working fine yesterday when I used it on the box ghost. Why did it malfunction today? I sighed and went under the covers. Some of the theories that I have been making for twenty years was destroyed in hours. Will any of my work be right by the time I get back home?

**How do you like the part with the lair? I needed a place for them to stay and it couldn't be a friendly ghost's since Maddie probably would have shot the idea down. She is starting to warm up to Danny. Anyways please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I have decided to just add the title of my story to each chapter, since I have done it twice already. **

**Okay, who under the right mind thinks I own Danny Phantom? *Crickets chirp* I thought so...**

I woke up and saw two big green eyes staring at me. I jumped out of bed quickly with ectogun in hand and pointed it at them. The ghost boy jumped back in fright from the gun. He looked like he just got out of bed, wearing green pajamas and his hair messier than usual. the memories from yesterday came back into my head and I realized that he was just trying to get me out of bed.

I let the breath I was holding out and put down the gun, "Sorry you scared me…"

"It's okay. We should probably head out soon," he said hesitantly. He still didn't relax as he eyed the fully charged gun in my hand. I turned it off to try to relax the boy more and got out of my bed.

"Get out. I need to change into clothes," I said. He nodded and left the room. He advised me to wear some snow pants to keep warm in frostbite's lair.

I sighed as I looked in the closet for clothes. I wished there was a HAZMAT suit in there but the closet just had normal clothes. I decided on a simple dark teal button down shirt and some light green snow pants(**A/N** She wears that in Fenton Menace except I don't think I will make her tie it up so her belly is showing and she needs some heavy pants on for later). I walk out and see that Phantom changed as well into the same thing he wore yesterday but on his feet were some black converses. After eating breakfast he handed me a very full backpack.

"We are still about a day's way from Frostbite's and I am not sure where another empty Lair is so we should probably bring some food and clothes," The Phantom said as he shouldered his own purple pack.

I nodded in reply and put the backpack on my shoulders. We headed out the doors and started walking towards the ghost boy's friend's lair. Every once in a while we would stop and rest, eating one during one of our rest. Most of the day had gone by without a single ghost. According to Phantom, this was normal for the part of the ghost zone we were in. After a few hours of walking we finally saw a ghost. It must not have been a friendly one since Phantom tensed.

"Where is my boyfriend you dipstick," A blue rocker ghost with flaming hair yelled.

"Whoa, Whoa, Wait. _Skulker_ is your _Boyfriend_," The Phantom laughed, "So you are the girlfriend he talks so much about. Ember, you can do better than the ghost zone's worst hunter."

"It's true. He is a pretty lousy hunter if he can't catch a dumb Halfa," Ember said thoughtfully but still irritated at the ghost boy.

"Hey! I'm not dumb," he yelled at Ember as he pulled out the ectogun he took from me yesterday. Still confused on what a Halfa was, I took out my own gun.

"Aww is the little dipstick gonna let mommy help him," Ember said in a baby voice. I was confused as to why she called me mommy, but Phantom was just very annoyed.

"Shut up!" He yelled as he started fast volley of shots fast then I have ever seen an ectogun shoot. I shot some at her too but Ember flew high up, dodging the shots and came down to knock Phantom off his feet. Phantom jumped to the side and hit Ember with an ectoblast from the gun. Ember skidded to a stop and quickly recovered.

"What's wrong babypop? To afraid to use your powers in front of mommy?" Ember taunted as she got her guitar out. She laughed viciously as she played a chord on the guitar and a sound wave came out. The sound wave knocked Phantom and I off our feet. Phantom was the first to recover and hit Ember on target quite a few times while still on the ground with me. He then pulled a Fenton Thermos out of his backpack.

"Have fun with your boyfriend," The ghost boy yelled cockily as Ember screamed while being sucked into the thermos.

He then turned to me and said with concern, "Are you all right did you get hurt?"

The boy checked for any scrapes or bruises on me. This was probably the weirdest thing he has done yet. Why did he care about whether I was hurt or not? I was the Ghost hunter and he was the ghost, shouldn't he be glad I was hurt? I voiced these opinions and he looked at me like I had two heads.

"Why would I ever want you to be hurt?" He asked, genuinely hurt by my accusations.

I started saying without thinking, "Because you're a-"

"Cause I am a ghost? Cause all ghosts are evil and since I am ghost I get sadistic pleasure whenever someone hurt? Is that right?" Phantom yelled angrily.

"Danny, I-I didn't mean that," I pleaded with him, hoping that calling him Danny would diminish his anger. It worked well since he started to calm down

"Those were my beliefs for a very long time and it is hard to change them overnight. But I have been realizing that you're a good boy. I just need to get use to the sudden change in opinion."Phantom's anger subsided greatly after my speech

"We need to start moving if we wanna get to Frostbite's," Phantom started to get up, but fell right away, yelping.

"Phantom," I gasped while my maternal instincts kicked in. Even though this is not _my_ boy and he is a ghost, he was still a boy. I looked for the injured spot and found that during Ember's Phantom sprained his ankle. What amazed me is that he even had an actual ankle to sprain. After years of studying small ghosts, I had decided that no ghosts could possibly have bones. Yet another theory was proven wrong by the ghost in front of me. He could eat and sleep like a human and even acted like a human. The mysteries of Danny Phantom just kept growing.

"It's a sprained ankle," I said, "I would say to stay off it for a day but we need to keep moving."

"I heal fast, if I stay off it for an hour I could probably walk on it," Phantom replied, "but we wanna get there as fast as we can. We are like sitting ducks when staying still for a long period of time…"

Without another word I put the boy's arms around my neck and pushed him onto my back. I grabbed a hold of his legs then and started walking.

"Now it is time I asked you why you cared about me," Phantom said.

"Because you are a young boy, ghost or not, and you were hurt," I said then as an afterthought I said, "Not to mention you _are_ my guide."

"Oh yeah," Phantom mumbled and laughed quietly as we continued to move.

**So in this chapter, even though her opinion has changed, Maddie is having a hard time adjusting to her new opinions. She is not being cruel people, how would you react if the theories you have been making for twenty years and now believe in strongly are all being disproved by a boy. I think I would think Danny's actions were weird at first then think, "Oh yeah, he is actually a nice kid, not an evil ghost." I believe all thoughts of the ghost boy being evil are gone from Maddie's mind from now on. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter up! So one of my reviewers brought up the fact that Maddie did not question Danny on the fact that he was called a Halfa. I decided that since she was too preocupied to ask at that moment she didn't. And Maddie seems to be a little forgetful and sidetracked at times. I mean, she couldn't put all the pieces together with Danny starting all of her inventions, Phantom and Fenton look similiar and have the same names,and all the other clues. She is a very smart women so the only reason I could think of her not seeing the obvious is that she is gets side tracked and forgets little things easily. So in some parts of my story she may have those qualities, but I am not sure. I am almost to the point where I stopped writing so we'll all find out once I write it.**

**Thank you eveyone who reviewed! I would make a list of my reviewers but like I have said before- at least I think I have said it- I really don't like making them. They deceive how long the chapter is. **

**And my last part of my author's note: True or false? Eastenbluebird owns Danny Phantom. See the answer at the bottom of this fanfic and If you get it write you get an Imaginary Cookie! (I know you are all anticipating the answer)**

**EDIT: Okay this is not a new chapter sorry I was just taking out a sentence I forgot to remove and since I am farely new at FF I have no Idea whether this will show up as a new chapter or not (If someone will tell me that would be much appreciated). But I will update chapter 6 tomorrow then chapter 7 the day after because it is short :)**

After the hour was up the boy slid off my back and started walking, trying unsuccessfully to hide the limp in his gait.

"You still aren't healed, let me carry you more," I pointed out to the ghost boy. He shook his head furiously and continued to walk, covering up the limp more.

"You're as stubborn as my Danny is." I mumbled and rolled my eyes. Phantom just shifted his gaze nervously and laughed weakly.

The farther we went, the colder it got. Snow was starting to pile at my feet and my teeth started chattering. Phantom stopped and opened up his backpack. He handed me a snow jacket then continued to go. I put on the dark blue jacket and caught up with the limping ghost.

"Why don't you have a Jacket?" I asked through chattering teeth.

"I have an ice core, so wearing a jacket like that will just overheat me," The ghost replied.

"If you have an ice core, do you have ice powers," I asked, remembering my studies on a ghost's core.

Phantom nodded, "Yep. But I don't like to use them since I am not the best at controlling them. And they are kind of like a back up secret power."

"Do you have other powers that you don't use regularly?" I asked.

Phantom nodded again, I think before he realized it because then he froze in panic for a split second. I guess he still did not trust me totally. I decided against asking him what those powers were. We continued to walk, or limp in Phantom's case, as I thought of how much I really didn't know about the boy next to me. After almost a year of studying the specter all I knew about him was a fraction of his powers and that he loved to fight other ghosts. I thought he was evil for the longest time because of his attempt to kidnap the mayor. Now that I am getting to know him, that time and the time he stole does not match the boy's personality at all.

"Why did you try to kidnap the mayor?" I asked Phantom. He seemed surprised by the sudden and random question.

"I didn't try to kidnap him; he was overshadowed by a ghost trying to frame me. I was actually his hostage."I realized that made sense and actually believed him. If he said that two days ago, I would have just scoffed at him and told him he was a lying dirty ghost.

"Why did you steal that one time?"

"I was being controlled by a staff that controls ghosts," Phantom replied without thought, "But like almost all humans you probably don't believe me, right?"

"No , I think I actually do"

Phantom stopped in his tracks, "You do?"

"Yep," I replied, "After watching you closely after the past day, I have learned that you are not evil and planning something, you are just a teenage boy that died before his time. You try to make good use of what you have by fighting off the ghosts in the town. You also destroy the studies and theories I have made about ghosts."

Phantom grinned and continued hobbling, "You don't know how happy I am to her you say that. And don't worry about the destroyed theories. If you want, I could help you make new ones to understand ghosts the right way."

"I'll hold you to that promise," I said and Phantom laughed, "So tell me about yourself. I want to know more about my companion across the ghost zone."

"I won't answer all the questions, but sure," Phantom said while smiling, "Shoot. Not literally though."

I laughed, "Okay let's start with what you do when you are not fighting ghosts."

"I hang out with my friends and I go to Caspar High to learn a little more," Phantom said. He goes to school even if he doesn't need to? That is too good to be true.

"Who are your friends?" I asked **(A/NOkay, for Sam haters just imagine this that this is actually Valerie, Dash, or whoever you pair Danny up with besides Vlad cause he come in the story later. This is just supposed to be a bonding moment.)**

"I don't wanna give their real names away but let's say they are… Tyler and Sarah," Phantom said. He started explaining how "Tyler" loved all things technology and was good in the subject of math. Then he told me of a story when they had to tie "Tyler" to a chair and make him watch hours of a math learning program so they could break a spell of a ghost. He then went onto talking about "Sarah". A girl who loved the environment (**A/N** Danny doesn't say Sam is Goth because it would be too obvious for his mother to figure who his friends are). She was a vegetarian and made a lot of her food in a green house at her house. The way Phantom talks about "Sarah" is same as how my Danny talks about Sam. The ghost boy really seems to like the girl but doesn't want to admit it.

"It sounds like you really like 'Sarah'," I said making the little quote sign when saying Sarah.

Phantom smiled, "She is my best friend."

"I didn't mean like that, I meant you really _like_ her," I said while laughing, "You and my son are as clueless as they come aren't you?"

The teen ghost boy turned red all the way to his white roots and spluttered, "She's just a friend nothing more!"

"Phantom, I can tell when a boy is head over heels in love with a girl, and you most definitely that," I said, "I don't see why you, or my son for that matter, can't admit it to yourself or anyone else."

"Because I don't want her to get hurt," he mumbled, looking down, "I am not the safest person to be around."

"If she really loves you, she won't care. She will only be happy if she is with you and you are happy," I replied lovingly, "I say that if she is willing to sacrifice herself, you should go out with her. And if she is not, she is not worth it."

"What if she gets hurt because of me?" Phantom asked with sad green eyes looking at me, "I could never forgive myself."

"Well if she wants to be your partner, then she has to take that risk. She knows full well that she could get hurt, but staying away from you could hurt her more if she actually does love you," I said, "She does love you right?"

"Well everyone calls us lovebirds and we blush when around each other a lot and she calls me clueless all the time, "Phantom listed, "I think she might like me.

"Sounds like she has it bad as well," I commented thinking about how similar Phantom's relationship was to my son's.

**BTW The answer to the question above is False so here is my imaginary cookie *Hands them over :)* And this is the only DxS moment in my story so if you don't like Sam then I am sorry**


	6. Chapter 6

**Since I didn't have a real proven wrong moment in the last chapter, I have two in this chapter :) I want to yet again thank all of my reviewers. Wow! 61 reviews! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! The only problem is I have basically abandoned my other story for Fullmetal alchemist… not many people review for that story and I can't figure out an ending… So if you like FMA read my story and review to me how you want it to end :) **

**I'm sorry I promised that I would update yesterday not today. I got distracted by taking tests for my permit. It would be a good idea for you guys on the west coast of Florida to get off the road... But tomorrow or the next day I WILL Update again. I just need to figure out how to make the next chapter longer. Now it is only like 300-400 words longd and the rest of my chapters are 1000-1500 words...**

**Okay! Now repeat after me… Easternbluebird… Does not own… Danny Phantom… That is all :D (I am in a smiley mood right now if you couldn't tell ^_^ )**

We were forced to stop talking due to the howling wind and my chattering teeth. I had put on multiple layers to keep warm in the well below zero cold. I had a scarf covering my face, goggles protecting my eyes and gloves for my hands making me look like a walking marshmallow. I was surprise there was so much room in that backpack of phantoms for all this clothing. Phantom had put on a black windbreaker for protection from the bone chilling wind. His cheeks turned rosy from the cold which sparked my scientific brain. Ghosts had green ectoplasm instead of blood. So even if his ectoplasm moved faster to keep him warm his cheeks would turn green instead of red. Darn it! He has proven my theories wrong again! I realized he also blushed while talking about "Sarah". I wish that the blizzard could stop

Phantom started pointing to something and yelling at me. I am guessing he was pointing to frostbite's layer and saying something about it but I couldn't hear and all I could see in the distance was some caves. We headed towards the caves, where a gigantic yeti ghost with one hand frozen could be seen. I started to take out some ectoguns but Phantom motioned me to stop. I reluctantly put away my ectoguns and started again toward the yeti ghost. We went into the caves to escape the wind.

The caves were much different then I thought. Instead of a musty cold cave, it was a lot warmer than outside and looked like a technologically advanced lab. There were more yeti ghosts in the cave working on different things but occasionally stealing glances at us. The largest yeti ghost that waited for us outside came up and hugged Phantom.

"Oh great one! I am glad you have visited us again! And with another servant," The Yeti ghost exclaimed.

"Put me down please Frostbite. And neither she, nor the other two, were my servants," Phantom gasped for breath. He needed to breathe as well? Another theory bites the dust. This ghost kept getting weirder and weirder. Frostbite complied and put Phantom down.

"So what do you need this time, Great one?" Frostbite said.

"This is Maddie Fenton, a ghost hunter in my town. One of her inventions went awry and sent us into the Ghost Zone. I tried to bring her back by flying but I can't use any of my powers," Phantom explained to Frostbite

"Wait Maddie _Fenton? _Wouldn't that mean-"Frostbite started but must have been interrupted by a nonverbal message by Phantom who was behind me, "Well let me see what I could do about your powers and then you use the Infimap to get home."

Phantom whispered something to Frostbite again, "Okay Mrs. Fenton, our doctors will need to look at you to see if you got any sort of frostbite or hypothermia." The ghost boy made a failed attempt to hide his laughter when Frostbite mentioned frostbite.

I went with the yeti doctors into another room and was tested. The doctors left the room then I decided to do some investigating. I went right outside the room Phantom and Frostbite were in. I looked through a small crack in the ice wall. I saw a small portion of the room, a high tech computer with information on Phantom. It had his name, his species, and other information on him. I was surprised to see that instead of ghost, the screen said Halfa.

"-Anyway you could get my powers back to normal?" Phantom asked. I could not actually see him through the crack but I could see frostbite.

"So you can't do anything, even transform?" Frostbite asked.

"No normal powers. I haven't tried the Ghostly Wail or transforming," The disembodied voice of Phantom said. My scientific curiosity peaked yet again on these two unheard of powers.

"I highly doubt you will be able to do the Ghostly Wail so don't even try since I don't want a cave in, but I am not sure about transforming, since that is not actually a ghost power," Frostbite mused. I really wanted to know what transforming was.

"Okay her goes nothing," Phantom said. I saw a flash of light.

"At least that works," Phantom said, but he sounded slightly different, "But where the heck is another jacket. It is freezing in here."

Frostbite laughed as I heard the noise of Phantom looking through clothes, "Humans really are very sensitive."

This comment made me wonder if a Halfa was a half ghost, half human hybrid. The name kind of implied a hybrid, but that can't be true. No one can be half alive and half dead.

"Yes we are considering we are _alive_," Phantom responded. Wrong. I am proven wrong again. Phantom just called himself alive and human. I was sure that he must be Half human. But how is that possible? My thoughts were interrupted by Frostbite.

"I believe the cause of your power malfunctions is from an invention. It looks as though in order to regain your powers, you had to change into your human half first," Frostbite said while looking at the computer screen, "Change back into a ghost then try using your powers."

Another flash of light like the first happened. Then a few seconds later the sound of an ectoblast was heard. Phantom let out a small cheer.

"Now we can finally go home. Hmm I thought that machine was supposed to just bring me to the ghost zone," Phantom said thoughtfully then said, "So where is the infimap?"

I heard some doctors calling my name and I decided that my eavesdropping was over. I started to walk away casually like I was just taking a stroll around the caves. The doctors who were calling me finally caught up.

"There you are Mrs. Fenton," One Doctor said, "We got the results and it says you are fine. But I would like to keep you in the sickbay until you are ready to go, we don't want you to wander around."

I feigned a smile then nodded as they lead me back to the infirmary. When in, the doctors left once again to do some work which gave me time to think. Phantom is a Halfa. Phantom and Frostbite said that Phantom is part human. So he is half ghost half human, thus being named a halfa. That explains why he eats, sleeps, and breathes too. But that can't be possible. Nothing could be both dead and alive at once. And he can freely choose to look human and ghost?

If he could, then who was his human half?

**Oh no! Maddie knows Danny is Half ghost! Will she find out the rest of his secret or will she be oblivious for another few chapters? Will she accept her son even though he is a ghost? Why am I asking you all these questions? Especially since I know the answers!**

**How was Frostbite? I had a tough time writing him because he is only in two episodes for like five or ten minutes. Even though I watched both episodes before writing this, I still don't think he was very good.**

**PSST! I wanna tell ALL of you a secret... Its a good one too that I think many of you Danny Phantom Fandom people know about****...There is a little button... Right below where I am writing... that will take you to a page... And when you go to this page and write a few words... it make me want to update faster... It is called...**

**...THE REVIEW BUTTON...**

**Review Please! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this chapter is short and this Author's note is so long. That is why I am updating so soon. But I made it longer than it was at first draft. My first version of this chapter was only 400 words no it is 700. **

**Wow…. I just looked at all my stats and stuff… Each chapter has at least 300! That is 250 more people than my other story in my other fandom. I love all of you especially the people who have put me on author alert and favorite my story. And you people who review, you guys have just been making my days :) Now I am not a big fan of gigantic lists of reviewers but I shall put down the people who have reviewed almost every single time.**

**sapphireswimming****, ****jeanette9a****, Invader Johnny, Danny Phantom Phanatic, ****WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR****. You all have commented I think four out of six times already. If I missed you and you have commented almost every time I am sorry. But seriously, you five are AMAZING!**

**Alex Leep, you are the awesomest of them all. You have been the biggest help! You helped me figure out how this story is going to end and you continually give me constructive criticism! Not only that but you reviewed every time. Thanks a lot!**

**Hm…. Cute little way of making disclaimer more interesting…. Hmmm…. I got nothing…. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Was Danny Phantom's other half someone I know? Did he try to live a normal life? Does he go to school with my son? Those were a few questions that swam through my head. What kind of accident could he have gotten into that half killed him?

My thoughts were interrupted by the enigma himself followed by Frostbite.

"Good news! I got my powers back and we can go home to Amity Park now," Danny said. I felt weird calling a human –or part human –Phantom.

"Would you please retrieve the Infimap, Oh great one?" Frostbite asked.

Danny nodded and flew out of the room. This left me and the giant ghost yeti to be alone. The awkward silence was almost deafening. I looked for something to chat about with Frostbite.

"So… Why do you call Danny the great one?" I asked.

"He risked his life –er afterlife, I mean– to save us from Pariah Dark and for that we are eternally grateful," Frostbite smiled then frowned, "Do humans not call him the great one."

"I haven't seen anyone other than you and your people calling him the great one," I said as I slipped into deep thought. From the time when the Ghost King attacked till a few days ago, I had thought that Danny was just acting to get people to like him. But now that I have gotten to know the boy, I realized that I was wrong, he truly wanted to help. And he also risked his fourteen year old life to save the worlds. This whole trip has been a humbling experience, learning how much I didn't know about ghosts. How could I have ever thought that such a kind, selfless kid was evil?

Danny once again interrupted my thoughts when he came into the room. He was holding what appeared to be an old looking scroll in his hand. However when I looked at the page, it looked like a detailed black, green, and purple map. It had lines of longitude and latitude, which made me wonder if the ghost zone was actually a round planet like earth. The Parchment wrapped around the scroll until it was about two inches thick. This map must have shown a lot of the ghost zone.

Danny smiled and raised the scroll in his hand, "This is the Infimap. It can take you anywhere in the ghost zone."

"Just be careful this time," Frostbite said and Danny blushed. With a chill, his blushing reminded me of his hybrid status. Should I tell him I know?

"Sorry about that last time…" Danny chuckled nervously and rubbed his neck. (1)**.** I probably should wait to tell him I know until a better time. Danny opened the map and gestured me to come near it.

"Okay put your hand on the map. Once I say where we want to go, the map will fly us to our destination," Danny instructed. I nodded to him and complied.

"Take us home," Danny said to the map. The sides of the map glowed pink. I looked at on the Infimap and saw a dashed arrow leading to a small portal on the map. Then a green aura surrounded us. The map then threw us around different parts of the ghost zone until we made it to my portal. The map jerked to a stop and I had to brace myself not to fall. The Lab was empty of people and dark. It was also kind of unnaturally chilly. I stood and stretched.

"Well that was a fun road trip. Thanks fo-"

Danny interrupted me with a shushing noise, "Something is wrong. I think there is a ghost here."

"My, Daniel, you are indeed getting better," I heard a dark chuckle from the other side of the room.

**(1)Does Danny ever rub his neck in the show? Because it seems that Fanfics have made it so Danny always rubs his neck when he is nervous**

**Oh no! I have to figure out how to write Vlad in character! Okay the next chapter won't come out for a while now because I have to brush up on my Vlad episodes. (I never did like the episodes with Vlad in it as much. Probably because he is such a jerk) **

**Okay, the ending. Now obviously Maddie will find out. But I have three different options that I want you guys to choose. 1) Finishes with Maddie finds out and a Mother-Son talk we just assume that they tell Jack2) This is my least favorite, The mother son talk happens then Jack comes home and finds out as well 3) Finishes with the Mother son talk and I do a sequel with Jack which will take a while to make since I have no Idea what it would be about right now.**

**It is your choice. Choose wisely :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Fourth of July :) Here is my present to all of you for this occasion. It is much better than sparklers isn't it? **

**Wow this was hard to write… you don't even wanna look at the first draft… I was having a hard time deciding what was K+ or not in this fight… I mean Vlad wants to date a married woman, and I am not exactly sure where the line is for K+ and T Fanfics, so said better safe than sorry. I don't think there are any T moments (because if the H word used as a curse is not aloud, then where is the line for Vlad and Maddie moments?) but if you see any please tell me and I will fix it. I know I probably am just being paranoid though.**

**I watched almost every moment that Vlad was in before the episode when Danny got his ice powers, so I could get his character right. That is where I have decided that my story is. And might I say, I have actually come to like Vlad as a villain now even though I think he is in way to many episodes. **

**I have a confession to make… I don't own Danny Phantom :'( **

"Plasmius," Danny spat at the ghost in the corner, "I should have known you would be the one behind all of this."

"Yes, well a four year old could have figured that one out Daniel," The ghost named Plasmius sneered, "But I never wanted you for your infallible brains. Sometimes you are as quick as Lovely Maddie, but sometimes you are as dumb as that idiot father of yours."

Danny growled and his eyes glowed brighter. The mention of his father reminded me that the Danny had a family. I wonder if they know about Danny's Halfa status. I feel like I should know who is other half is. I obviously know him because Danny acts so familiar around me. Wait, did that _ghost _just call me _lovely_? And the way he said it was kind of like the way Vlad Masters hits on me…

"Ah yes, your father. He stole so much from me. But you know, Maddie, it is never too late for true love to blossom," The ghost said while smiling a disturbingly familiar smile at me. Ugh, scratch that, this is exactly like how Vlad hits on me. Just because Vlad helped save my son doesn't mean I like him now. He still won't stop hitting on me. It is kind of disturbing…

"Oh Vlad don't you know you can never have three things in your miserable life," Danny smiled cockily, "You could never buy the Packers, you can never have Maddie, and you can never, ever, have me."

Gosh, this ghost was possessive. And not only does he want me like Masters, but he wants the Packers too? Why do all Vlads want me and the Packers? Note to self, never let Danny or Jazz name their children Vlad…

"Yes, well it is true that I will probably never have the Packer. But you and Maddie? I think I will claim you two right now," The ghost smiled evilly. He trapped us in a pink, electric prison. Danny and I moved into fighting stances.

"What can you possibly do, Daniel," Plasmius laughed cynically, "You don't have any powers at the moment. I made sure of that when I regrettably had to tamper with Maddie's genius invention. Now, if it was that idiot Jack's invention I would have no problem changing it to actually work. But that is beside, the point. The only way to get your powers back is to transform and reveal yourself to my dear Maddie."

I can't believe this ghost! First insult my husband then call me his? I think not! If I wasn't in this cage I would so strangle this pervert. I wish Danny would get us out already. Maybe he will show me his other half! Oh wait he transformed back at Frostbite's when I couldn't see him.

"Guess again, Froot Loop," Danny smirked. Hmm, apparently Danny Phantom thinks Vlad Plasmius is a Froot Loop, like my son Danny thinks Vlad Master is one. I heard him calling Vlad that to his friends one time. He grabbed onto my arm and phased us underground, which was slightly frightening. He then brought us back up right outside of the prison.

"How is that possible? You couldn't have revealed yourself to Maddie?" The Ghost gaped then paused for a moment, "AND I AM. NOT. A. FROOT LOOP."

The Vlads even react the same way. Wait a minute. The two Dannys act the same way when near the two Vlads. Danny Fenton is in love with Sam in the same way Danny Phantom is in love with "Sarah". They had the same mannerisms and Danny Phantom has even acted familiar with me throughout our journey. I looked at the half ghost, who was currently shooting ectoblasts at Vlad. The similarities between the two Dannys was amazing. If you replace the glowing eyes with icy blue and the white hair with black, you could see my son. They even had the same names. Could it possibly be that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were one and the same? I remember that that Dora was going to call me his something. Could that have been his mother? And Ember called me mommy. Frostbite also was cut off by Danny when he was speculating who I was. Wow, how could I possibly not see this before?

My thoughts were interrupted by Danny crashing into the ground. I realized that right now was not the best time to be speculating and I shot at the ghost that I was suspecting to be my husband's "Best Friend". I caught him by surprise and hit him into the wall. He slid down onto my tables and broke some of the glass beakers holding anti-ecto substances, causing them to sizzle and burn him. Plasmius hissed in alarm and pain.

"I don't get it. Why are you helping him? Don't you think that he is the evil ghost trying to hurt your town," Plasmius asked while holding his injuries.

"You are an evil ghost too," He obviously thought that I had not changed my opinion on Danny. I didn't want him to know that another part of his plan was foiled. I shot some more rounds but missed because I was distracted. Vlad Plasmius was acting exactly like Vlad Masters did when we were "accidently" brought to Colorado. They have the same names like Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton, who I was almost positive were the same person. They wanted the same things and acted the same way. Could it be possible that Vlad was a Halfa as well?

"Hold on Maddie," Yelled a voice I detest more than evil ghosts. Vlad Masters came into the room wielding ghost weapons. I stared at him, confused. Maybe Vlad Masters and Vlad Plasmius are not the same. Then I remembered that there were ghost that could duplicate themselves. And why would Vlad just "Happen" to be in my house right when a ghost attacked while Jack was away. I am assuming Jack is gone since he hasn't come to the lab yet. Vlad Masters brought me out of my thoughts when he shot the weapon at Danny who just got up. I needed to stop thinking so much during a battle. The boy screamed in pain and fell to the ground again. Vlad then pulled out a thermos that was red instead of green and sucked Danny in. He handed me the thermos with what he thought was a bright smile (but really it was kind of creepy) then turned to what I believed to be his copy.

"You fiend! Trying to capture my lovely Maddie," Masters yelled at his copy. He hit the ghost with an ectoblast that I could see was on a less painful setting than the last blast. Plasmius screamed in fake pain and started to fly off but then turned around.

"Curse you Vlad Masters! And mark my words, Maddie, I will have you and Daniel," The ghost yelled before turning to fly off again. He enjoys dramatic exits doesn't he?

Vlad Masters turned to me, "Are you alright Maddie. I came over to-"

"Save your excuses Vlad," I spat at him then pushed the release button on the thermos.

**Okay so I hope the action is alright. Like I have said, I am not into writing action scenes, I just like reading them. And I am sorry this is another Cliff hanger. I couldn't find any other place to end it… But don't worry the next chapter will probably not be a cliffhanger. The next chapter is probably the last chapter. And for all those people who want a Ghostly wail, worry not. I will make sure Vlad is pwned by Danny's ultimate move.**

**Anyways, this story will have a sequel. Almost every review was option # 3. But the sequel may be in a while. I still don't know what to write about and I am going on vacation for a week next week. If people would give me some inspiration that would be much appreciated. I will be sure to give you some credit :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys get ready. This chapter has both Fluff and Action! AND GHOSTLY WAILS THAT PWN VLAD! I have to say I really actually like this chapter a lot, it was fun to write. I just hope it is fun to read as well :) **

**Sorry folks, this is this is the last chapter… BUT WORRY NOT; there shall probably be a sequel. It depends on if I could think of an awesome plot for Jack/Danny bonding (I know most of you said 3, for sequel but I can't disappoint you with a bad sequel). And If I do write a sequel it won't be around for at LEAST two weeks. I am going on vacation starting on Friday and ending next Friday so I shall not be thinking of my fanfiction. Then I would need at LEAST a week of planning, researching, and writing to post it. It will probably even be longer than a week… sigh I really need to stop getting distracted whenever I am thinking of my Jack fic…**

**Sigh (again) I don't own Danny Phantom D: **

Danny jumped out of the thermos and rolled into a fighting stance. He glared up at Vlad with a look of hatred. Danny started charging up an ectoblast but it looked weak. He was drenched in sweat and panting heavily. The last blast that hit him must have drained a lot of his powers. I charged up my ectogun and pointed it at Vlad. Danny and Vlad stared at me, surprised, but Danny quickly shifted his gaze back to Vlad.

"You thought you could fool me into thinking you just 'happened' to come to my house without Jack, Vlad," I snarled at him, glaring with the same intensity as Danny.

"Now Maddie," Vlad said with a look of panic and slight confusion in his eyes, "I was just trying to help you fight the ghosts. And I remembered you really hated the ghost boy, so I caught him first."

"Save it ghost. While on my journey with Danny, I found out he was a half ghost, half human hybrid," Danny dropped his ectoblast and looked over at me surprised, but I continued, "And I know you are as well. Your other half is that ghost that just 'happened' to slip away from you."

Vlad gaped in surprise, looking from Danny to me multiple times. Then he shook his head and glared at Danny. Vlad dropped into a fighting stance as a dark ring formed around his waist. It split into two and traveled in opposite directions, changing Masters into Plasmius.

"You little runt! How dare you tell her my secret," Plasmius growled at Danny. Danny just looked from me to Vlad with a confused, and slightly comical, expression.

"He didn't say anything," I sneered at Plasmius, "I figured it out all by myself."

"You truly are smart, my dear. Just one of the reasons I fell I love with you," Plasmius straitened slightly though I could see frustration and fury building up behind his eyes. I gained pleasure seeing him frustrated that his plan failed epically. But then I realized what he just said to me

"I AM NOT YOUR DEAR!" I yelled and shot at the filthy ghost, "You are supposed to be Jack's friend and you're hitting on his wife!"

"HOW CAN THE IDIOT WHO RUINED MY LIFE BE MY FRIEND?" Plasmius roared, shaking with blind rage. He formed a pink ectoblast, not even stopping to think that he was pointing it at the person he supposedly loved. Danny snapped out of his confused trance and stood between me and Plasmius.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Danny shouted. I clasped my hand on my ears as his voice doubled in dynamics. Soon enough the entire room was shaking just from Danny's yell. I could even see the sound waves traveling through the air throwing Plasmius to the wall. With the same rings from before, Plasmius changed back. Danny fell to his knees and ended the amazing wail. I am guessing that was the Ghostly Wail Frostbite spoke of.

Danny panted and fell on his hands and knees. He was drenched in sweat and shaking from the loss of power. My ears still ringing from the Ghostly Wail, I sucked Vlad into his own thermos. Then I kneeled next to my son, rubbing his back in a soothing, rhythmic motion. White rings with a tint of blue formed around my baby's torso. But they quickly disappeared before they could change Phantom into Fenton.

"It's alright Danny. Like I said before, I know," I said soothingly, "I know you are my son and let me say, I am proud of you."

A smile formed on his face as the rings reappeared. The traveled in opposite directions, changing Danny Phantom, ghost super hero, into Danny Fenton, my sweet son. I pulled my dear boy into a hug.

"I'm sorry for not telling you," Danny mumbled as he looked up at me through half closed eyes. I smiled and held him tighter.

"None of that matters now. What is important is that I am so proud of you," I said with a caring voice. But I still wondered why he didn't tell us. We were his parents, why couldn't he tell us that he was half ghost? I thought back to when he started acting weird. It was probably right after the accident with the Portal. He told us the portal shocked him and started working. That must be the reason why he was half ghost. I remembered him trying to tell us something multiple times within a month after that accident but something always happened to distract us. After that we started saying how we wanted to rip ghosts up, molecule by molecule…

Tears formed as I continued to think. No wonder my baby didn't tell us! We continued to threaten ghosts right in front of him. We openly talked about how evil Danny Phantom was to him. Who could have guessed that we were talking about how much we hated our son to our son? We continually attacked our youngest son and yelled word of hate to him.

"I am so sorry," I said to Danny, tears freely falling down my face. Danny looked up at me with surprise.

"I hope you could forgive me for all the things I have said and done to you," I sobbed. Through teary eyes, I saw my baby boy smile. He closed his eyes and buried his face into me

"I already have," Danny murmured as he drifted off into sleep. I brushed his bangs out of his eyes and smiled. I sat there, listening to Danny's slow breathing until I heard the door to the lab opening. The familiar sound of Jack's heavy footsteps filled the room. Jack stopped suddenly, gaping in surprise at the two of us. A new wave of tears came up. I smiled a watery grin at my husband. Jack smothered the sleeping Danny and me into his large embrace.

I closed my eyes and smiled, "Hi, honey. We're home."

**:( aww… I really liked this story… and all the reviews :'( speaking of lots of reviews I wanna thank ALL of you who reviewed. Like seriously, I was expecting about hm… 20 reviews or so for this story, maybe a few more. What I was not expecting was 125 reviews! 125! YOU GUYS ARE **_**AMAZING!**_** 63 FAVORITES! 87 STORY ALERTS! And I believe there were more than 87 people reading my story because I have at least 100 or so visitors for each chapter (Unless it is taking you guys more than one day to read the chapter which is weird cause they are not that long) **

**Anywho, thanks for all of you awesome people. I really appreciate it. And I really hoped you guys liked my story; I know I had a fun time writing it. **


	10. Next story! :D

**Hey guys! Gues what? I have my sequel up :) It's called the Tablets of Destiny.**

**Now I have to say this story is not like Proven Wrong but you know still… I think it will be a pretty good story. I hope you guys will like it :)**


End file.
